The new resident
by Rizeru
Summary: Sam Taylor can do no right in House's eyes. She treats Jerry Hudson, a man whose seemingly ordinary symptoms may prove to be something entirely different. Can House forget his dislike for her or will he cost the patient his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House. David Shore's the lucky guy. Think of all the money he's 

**making…**

Opening

The silver-haired man closed his eyes and opened them again. The world was still a blur. It felt like his head was going to split in two. He tried to see the names of the headache medications on the shelf, but his eyes refused to distinguish the words. The pain was getting out of control and he could barely keep from shivering.

'Hey mister.'

He turned his head in the direction of the voice.

It was a concerned Hispanic face – one of the drugstore-assistants. 'Mister, are you okay? You look a little out of it…'

'I feel like crap.'

'Perhaps you should sit do- hey!' He broke off as the man collapsed at his feet. 'Mister? Hey, man, can you hear me?' He looked around. 'Somebody call an ambulance!'

Theme and credits 

The doors of the elevator slid open to reveal the haggard face of doctor Gregory House. He emerged, bag over the shoulder and cane in hand, and walked to his office with his familiar, uncomfortable gait.

There was a girl standing in front of his office.

She turned around at the sound of his irregular footfall.

'Who're you?' he snapped, taking a bottle of pills from his pocket at popping one into his mouth.

'Sam Taylor.'

'Well, Sam Taylor, you're on the wrong floor.' He banged the door open and walked through, calling over his shoulder, 'Clinic's downstairs.'

She followed him inside. 'Thanks for the tip. I'm here for the interview.' He looked at her blankly. 'The fellowship.'

'Sorry, only people who've finished high school are eligible.'

A file landed on his desk. With a sigh he picked it up and flipped through the pages without seeming to see any of them. Sam watched him curiously. If she got this post it would be perfect. He didn't seem the kind who paid much attention to his employees. That would certainly be a welcome bonus.

'Sit down,' he said shortly. He got to his feet, took a Nintendo out of his pocket and handed it to her. 'I'm not good with CV's. Too boring. Get to the next level within five minutes and you're hired.'

He limped to the door on her left and went into the next room. He was making himself some coffee when Cameron, Foreman and Chase walked in.

'Is that the new resident?' Cameron asked, pointing at Sam, who was frowning at the game.

'No, pediatrics was full and I volunteered to babysit.'

'What's she doing?' Foreman wanted to know.

'Playing a videogame, what's it look like?'

'But _why_?'

'I told her if she can get to the next level she's hired.'

'What!' Cameron exploded. 'You can't be serious. She could be a great doctor and crap at videogames.'

'Too bad.'

'Is she even old enough to drive?' Chase smirked.

'Well asked, tricycle-boy.'

Foreman cleared his throat and pointed over House's shoulder. House turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway. 'Finished.'

House went over to her and grabbed the videogame. 'So what? My five-year-old nephew did it in two minutes. Clinic duty until lunch time.' He made a shooing motion with his hand and she disappeared without so much as a word to anyone. The other three watched her go.

'I thought you were an only child,' Chase remarked with amusement.

'I am.' House downed the last of his coffee. 'Fortunately _she _doesn't know that.'

'Lunch? But that's _four hours _away!'

'Oo, Blackie can read the time,' House mocked. 'That's the point. Nobody can survive four hours in the clinic. She'll be out of here in no time.'

'Isn't another member a good thing?' Chase asked. 'More hands, lighter work and all that? We've got the money from that donation from the rich guy we cured a while back. Why not use it?'

'Because _I _cured him and that means _I_ should get to spend the money on what _I _want. And I don't want new interns. I'm still busy getting you lot up to scratch.'

'So what, you're going to work her out of here?' Foreman asked.

'Fifty says she's out by the end of the week.'

'Hundred says she stays,' Cameron countered.

House looked at her and his expression turned smug. 'Ooh, the monster of naievety rears its ugly head.' She returned his stare without blinking. 'I love easy money. Hundred it is.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam rolled her head and rubbed her neck.

'You're new, right?' the woman behind the counter asked.

Sam smiled. 'Sam Taylor, pleased to meet you.'

'Same here. Evelyn Smith. Let me guess – you're with Doctor House.'

'Yes…'

'How do I know? That's normally his exam room, this is normally his clinic time and you've been in there a really long time, which means he's trying to get you to do as much as possible while you're still new. You're not from around here. The accent – '

'South Africa,' Sam explained. 'Duty calls.'

She'd been in Exam Room One for almost three hours without a break. The morning's diagnoses had been dull – headcolds, upset stomachs, headaches from wearing the wrong reading glasses and so on. She picked up the file from the counter and walked back to the exam room.

'Mister Jeremiah Hudson?'

The silver-haired man looked up. 'Call me Jerry.'

'Good morning, I'm Doctor Taylor…'

'Did you finish medical school in a week or something? You look a little young.'

Sam smiled. 'Most women would think that's a compliment, so thanks, I guess. Headache and fever? I see you came in with the ambulance. Must've been pretty bad.'

'I passed out in the drugstore,' he said. 'When I got here I was feeling a lot better, but they told me to come see a doctor anyway.'

'Good call.' She felt for swollen glands. 'When did the headaches start?'

'Yesterday afternoon.

'Fever?'

'Only this morning.'

'Was this morning the first time you passed out?'

'Yeah.'

She put the flat end of the stethoscope on his back. 'Take a deep breath, please.' She listened as he did so and asked him twice more before taking the stethoscope off and slinging it around her neck. 'You don't suffer from epilepsy or diabetes or anything?'

'Not that I know of.'

'Are you currently using medication?'

'I took some aspirin yesterday for the headache. That's it.'

'Bumped your head recently?'

'No.'

'Have you been sleeping well?'

'Until last night, sure.'

Sam took a small torch from her pocket. 'Open your mouth, please.' She checked the throat. 'Thanks. Okay, any other symptoms, like nausea, stomach aches, scratchy throat, muscle pains?'

'No.'

'Been out of the country recently?'

'No.'

'Visited any sick relatives?'

'No. Don't have any.'

'Parents?'

'Died in a car crash when I was ten.'

Sam took the torch and shone it into his eyes. He started and shut them quickly. 'Ow.'

She put away the torch and the stethoscope and regarded him for a moment, weighing her options. 'I would have said flu, but you don't have even half of the symptoms. Can you put your chin on your chest for me?'

He did so without effort.

'Okay. So you woke up feeling crappy, but you're fine now?' He nodded and she chewed her lower lip. 'I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics, but I need you to come in right away if you're feeling bad again.'

'Do you think it's that bad?'

'I don't think anything, but I don't _know_ either. I'm new here, so I have to be really cautious.'

She checked her watch. 'Listen, it's lunch time, so would you like to grab a burger in the cafeteria? I know it's not the done thing, but you're about the only person I know in this hospital.' He hesitated and she looked at him imploringly.

'Sure,' he said. 'I'm pretty starved anyway.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Isn't that the new girl?' Chase asked from where he and his colleagues were seated. 'She sure works fast. Who's the guy?'

Foreman shrugged. 'I don't even know her name yet.'

'Samantha Taylor,' Cameron replied. 'Saw her file.'

'She not exactly pretty, is she?' Chase said. 'Did you see her shirt? It says "Choose your God-given destiny." Do you think she's a Christian?'

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Cameron mused.

'Are you kidding me? Do you know what House will do to her if he knows? Anyway, I thought you didn't believe.'

'I don't. But there's something to be said for someone who isn't afraid to show their faith. She must be smart – '

'She's a doctor.'

'Foreman, you should know the two don't necessarily coincide. She's turning twenty-five at the end of the year. Finished school at sixteen.'

'What's her field?'

'Endocrinology.'

Chase looked at Sam and then at Cameron. 'What makes you think she's going to stay?'

'She finished the game, didn't she?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson tucked into his salad.

'So she finished the game?'

'Yeah.'

'How does she get along with the other three?'

'Dunno. She did my clinic duty. Made a nice dent, too.' House licked some barbeque sauce off his finger.

Wilson's eyes narrowed. 'How deep a dent?'

'Four hours.'

His friend's eyebrows shot up. 'You always were one for warm welcomes. And she's still here? I have to see this person.'

'Nothing much to look at.' House chewed with relish. Suddenly his eyes fixed on something behind Wilson and he froze. Wilson, about to ask a question, stopped and turned around to see what House was glaring at. He saw a girl of about fourteen with short blonde hair and big eyes in a pixie-ish face having lunch with a guy who looked young despite his grey hair.

'What?'

'That's her.'

Wilson looked around again. 'Who?'

'The kid with the grey-haired guy.'

'You're kidding me. Who's the guy – her dad?'

'Can't be. She's an orphan. Actually,' he looked slightly amused. 'she and Chase should have a lot to talk about.'

'Nice. I've never seen the man around here before.'

'I wonder how she's feeling about the fellowship now?'

'Since when do you care?'

'A happy worker is a good worker, friend Wilson. And I've got a bet with Cameron this kid doesn't last a week.' He grabbed his cane and got up.

'Where are you going?'

House did not answer, but hobbled over to Sam's table. She and Jerry were deep in conversation, but they broke off as a shadow fell across the table. House did not look at Jerry, but asked Sam, 'Who's he?'

'Jerry Hudson.' She looked at Jerry and pointed at House with her thumb. 'Doctor House.'

House nodded at the man and muttered something before turning to his newest employee.

'You did the four hours, right?'

'Yep.'

'And do you have anything to say to me?'

Sam frowned. 'No.'

'Do you work here?' he asked Jerry suddenly.

'No. I came to the clinic.'

Without another word House went back to his table.

'Round two commences,' he announced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam looked at her companion and shrugged.

'He's weird that way.' She took a bite from her cheeseburger and looked at his plate. 'You aren't really eating.'

Jerry blinked once or twice. 'Sorry, my head is killing me again.'

'Nausea?'

'A little.'

Her eyes searched his and she leaned over. 'Okay, let's get out of here, shall we?' she asked pleasantly. She stood up and he did the same. As they walked she kept a close eye on his movements and his eyes and when they passed Cameron's table, she motioned for help outside.

'I'll be right back, guys,' Cameron told the others. 'What's wrong?' she asked when she caught up.

'Get a gurney. He's going to start seizing.'

'How do you – ' She broke off at the sound of something falling and saw the man jerking uncontrollably. 'Wow.'

'Too late.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

'Thirty-five-year-old male presenting with extreme headache, nausea and seizures. Differential.'

The four doctors looked at their employee, who was tapping his cane against the floor.

'Why are you interested in this case?' Chase asked.

'I asked first.'

'Brain tumor. Why are you interested?'

'Because.'

'It could be an infection,' Cameron suggested.

'No fever,' Foreman said.

'He had one this morning.'

Everyone turned to look at Sam. She blushed a little under the scrutiny.

'Anything else?' House snapped.

'Extreme headache. I think – '

'Good for you. Go and get me a soda.'

She stared at him for a moment and then her mouth twitched. 'What kind?'

He looked a little taken aback, but asked for cola.

'Anybody else?'

Foreman and Cameron shook their heads, throwing exasperated glances in House's direction and Chase agreed to a cola as well. When she had gone, Cameron turned on House.

'What was that all about?'

'What?'

'She was about to give an opinion and you just dismissed her!'

'Give me a break. Do you really think she could think of something we couldn't? So, brain tumor and infection head the list. Take a nice picture of his head and get some blood.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam put the soda can on the desk.

'Don't tell me, you had to go to the factory to make it yourself.'

Sam chuckled, but checked herself when she saw that her employer was not sharing the joke. 'Sorry I took so long,' she said. 'I got sidetracked. Had to pick up a labcoat and a beeper.'

'Was that _all_? How the hell do you take forty minutes to get a soda and the other things? I'm crippled and I can do it quicker.' He popped the soda and took a gulp. 'What are you doing here, anyway?'

Sam frowned. 'I don't have much else to do yet…'

'No, why are you _here_? At this hospital? You had a perfectly good fellowship which you quit and then you applied here. Why?'

'It was…more convenient.' Sam tried not to let her discomfort show.

'Closer to home?' His voice was mocking.

'Not exactly,' she said truthfully. She did not elaborate and he did not ask any more questions, merely dismissed her with, 'Go away. Keep yourself busy.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The door opened with a whoosh and Sam quietly entered the room where Jerry Hudson was lying on the bed. He looked up and smiled faintly.

'Good call,' he said.

'What do you mean?'

'I thought about it. You don't seem the type who asks a stranger to lunch. You'd rather eat on you own, I think.' His eyes were sharp on her face and she smiled.

'You're very observant. How are you feeling?'

'Tired.'

'That could be from the seizure. The head and nausea?'

'Fine. But I can't keep my eyes open.'

Sam frowned and checked his vitals before excusing herself. There was something about the symptoms that did not make too much sense…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'It's meningitis. There's no mistake about it. Look at his brain – the infection's all over the place,' Foreman said, handing House the scan. House took it and put it aside.

'Damn. It showed potential.'

'His red blood cell count is very low,' Cameron said. 'It looks like he might have anemia, which could cause those symptoms.'

'If his neck doesn't hurt, I'd put money on the blood thing.' House picked up his cane and walked to the door. 'Treat him and get him out of here. Kid, stay here.'

'You should scan his liver. It might be malaria,' Sam suggested when the others had gone.

'No. Cameron took the history and there was nothing. He's getting better. Now, since you enjoyed clinic so much I decided to give you a couple more hours. The afternoon shift starts now. You might just be on time if you rush it.'

Sam stood still for a moment before turning on her heel and heading out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Four gruelling hours later she trudged back into the office and found the other three busy with nothing in particular.

'Hey, you look out of it,' Cameron greeted.

'Thanks.'

'Where have you been?' Foreman wanted to know.

'Clinic.' She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

'We haven't really met, but we know who you are,' Cameron offered. 'I'm Allison Cameron.'

Sam shook her hand, as well as that of Eric Foreman and Robert Chase, who looked her up and down and then lost interest.

'How's your first day so far?'

A dimple appeared in Sam's cheek. 'I guess I've had better ones, but it's not too bad. What happened to Jerry Hudson?'

Cameron shrugged. 'It's a mystery. He isn't reacting to any of the meds and he's completely dehydrated from the vomiting.' Her beeper went off and she checked it. 'That's him.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They walked in on a battlefield.

There were nurses everywhere and apparatus was being wheeled around. Jerry Hudson was shaking uncontrollably and vomit was gushing from his mouth. Two nurses had turned him on his side and was holding a basin ready.

'There's blood,' Chase remarked. 'Could it be the meds?'

'Dunno,' Cameron said in alarm. Jerry had stopped vomiting and the nurses were clearing the space around his bed. The four doctors stood looking at the man on the bed. He looked like a wrung-out dishtowel.

They went outside again.

'Could be an allergic reaction to the meds,' Foreman said.

'His heart rate's going up,' Sam said. They turned to look into the room. 'He isn't getting enough oxygen.'

The words were barely uttered when Jerry's whole body tensed and his back arched as he tried frantically to get some air into his lungs. The doctors ran into the room and Chase grabbed the intubation tools. He opened the airway, inserting the tube in one smooth motion. The breathing slowed to normal.

'We're going to have to change medication.'

Foreman shrugged. 'He's on the wrong medication anyway. The breathing problem is another sign on meningitis.'

They strolled back to the room.

'We should scan his liver.'

'Why?' Chase asked, puzzled.

'It could be malaria.'

Silence.

'How?' Chase asked, this time with more amusement than confusion. 'Got it from the Discovery Channel? He hasn't been out of the country in years and his last blood transplant was over a year ago.' They were in the office again and House was standing, staring out the window.

'The symptoms…'

'Are consistent with any number of infections, anemias and other, more probable stuff.'

'Oh, don't tell me, she said malaria,' House sighed. 'Little child, why do you want us to waste money on something which it cannot be?'

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Sam chuckled. House was more shocked than anyone else.

'Get me a Mars Bar,' he snapped. 'And remember we're all getting older, people dying, that sort of thing, so don't waste time.'

Sam suppressed a sigh and exited the room.

'Strange girl,' Chase said.

'Why?'

'Anyone else would've quit by now, or at least thrown a fit of anger. She just - '

'Did you see the T-shirt? She's a Christian. Grin and bear it is their motto. Might as well make the most of it before she scurries away and wins me some money.'

Cameron's eyebrows raised. 'She doesn't look like she in a hurry to be gone.'

'It's only the first day.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam stood looking down on Jerry's ashen face.

'Are you sure you didn't get any kind of blood transfusion in the past twelve months? It would really help us.' Her heart sank at the shake of his head. 'Does your neck hurt yet?'

He nodded.

'They'll start treating you for meningitis soon.' She went out, stopped and came back. 'If you think of something, I'll be back later. I don't need the how and why, just a nod.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was at House's desk minutes later.

He took the Mars Bar. 'My friend Wilson tells me he's got a new patient whose last name is Taylor.'

'Oh.'

'No relation?'

'We're pretty thickly spread.'

'Not the South African ones.'

'Oh.'

'Still no relation?'

'Sure. Can I go now?'

'How are you related?'

'My brother.'

She walked out of the room to the Oncology Department, where she searched for Wilson's office. He was seated behind his desk.

'Doctor Wilson?'

He looked up. 'You're House's new resident. Nice to meet you.' They shook hands and he asked her to have a seat.

'I heard my brother checked in today.'

'Yes.'

'Have you seen him yet?'

Wilson's expression was sympathetic. 'Yes. I'm afraid I have to say the same as Doctor James. We're not gonna be able to stop it. We're too late for that.'

She forced a smile and got to her feet. 'That's what I thought. Liam never paid enough attention to pain. Thanks.'

'We can slow it down…'

'Two months, right? I think you should discuss it with him first. He's a fourth year med student, so he isn't completely ignorant. I'll get the details from him.' Her beeper went off.

'Thanks anyway.'

Without waiting for a reply, she went to Jerry's room. Cameron was outside, watching the other two.

'Another seizure,' she explained. 'His fever is sky-high.'

'Is it just me or is his skin a little – '


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Yellow!' House tossed his red tennis ball in the air and caught it again. 'Not my favourite colour, but hey…'

'His liver's enlarged and his spleen as well.'

'Hepatitis could be doing this to him,' Chase said.

'You know, I like those better when there's a letter of the alphabet attached.' House took the bottle out of his pocket and popped a Vicodin. 'Sounds cooler.'

'Fine. Hep B.'

'What've we got so far?' House studied the whiteboard with a tilted head.

'Well,' Cameron put in. 'He's still got the fever and it's spiking, he's constantly vomiting – '

'Still blood in it?'

'Nope,' Chase answered. 'It was a Mallory-Weiss tear in the esophagus, we patched it up.'

'Now he's yellow,' Cameron continued. 'He still got the headache as well and his neck is stiff. Struggling with breathing, but we had to take the tube out, because of the vomit.'

'Photophobia,' Foreman added.

'And he's losing red blood cells very quickly.'

House turned to Sam, who was sitting on a chair, watching and listening to the procedings.

'You're looking very comfortable. Too comfortable. I think better when I have caffeine in my system.'

She got to her feet and went over to the coffee-maker. While she busied herself with making it, Cameron was shooting House accusing glances and House was looking at Sam's back as if he was trying to decide what precisely her defect was. He motioned for them to go into his office.

'I think we should do an MRI of her brain. Something's off with her reactions.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam was on her way to the Oncology ward when her beeper went off. She groaned. She didn't need this right now. What she needed was Liam laughing at her and getting her to put things in perspective.

It was Jerry.

She changed direction toward his room.

He was using an oxygen mask now. The pallor of his clammy face was tinged with yellow and his eyes were bleary. He removed the mask wearily.

'Couple of months ago,' he gasped. 'Went skiing, cut myself. Had to get some blood. Didn't think it mattered, was only a little.'

She returned his tired smile with one of her own. From where she was standing she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was obviously feeling horrible.

'We're gonna get you better, Jerry.' She gave another small smile and went out into the hallway, trying to figure out a way in which she could convice House to give the malaria medication. Her usually creative brain had bailed on her for the moment. Jerry needed the medicine and he needed it fast. Soon he would need a new liver and his fever was causing frequent convulsions.

She paused to get herself a packet of peanut M&M's. With a frown of concentration she tore it open and made her way to the office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson walked down the hallway, checking each room until he found his friend, sitting next to a comatose patient and watching TV. He took a seat on the other side and they watched in silence for a few minutes.

'How're things with the new resident?' Wilson asked with well-masked glee.

'She's still here.'

'Ah yes, rumors of you success, or rather lack thereof have reached me.' He stifled a grin at his friend's expression. 'She came to see me earlier.'

House's blue eyes focused on him for a moment. 'It must've been pretty all right news from the way she was carrying on.'

Wilson frowned. 'The opposite, actually. He'll be lucky to see the end of this month.'

'And she knows?'

'Yep.'

House gazed at the wall. 'Maybe it's a tumor somewhere…'

'What?'

'A very tiny tumor in her temporal lobe. Something's messing with her reactions.'

Wilson laughed shortly. 'Right, I forgot. Smiling is a bad sign for you.'

'You know what happened to Foreman when _he _started grinning.' He popped a tablet into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue before swallowing. 'How did her face look when you told her?'

'Like a twelve-year-old expecting good news. _I_ almost cried.'

'See? Since when is that normal? Not the part where you bawl, the part where the patient's family doesn't…'

'Some people are tougher than they seem,' Wilson shrugged.

'Yeah, right.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam balanced her chair on two legs and sucked the chocolate coating off of the M&M.

'He's in pretty bad shape,' Chase said as he entered the room.

'Where's Foreman?' Cameron asked.

'Checking the liver sample we just took.'

Cameron checked her watch. 'I'm gonna get something to eat. Anybody else?'

They nodded.

Half an hour later they were ambling along the hallway, munching sandwiches and discussing movies they wanted to see when Sam's beeper went off. The other two waited expectantly and groaned when theirs followed suit.

When they reached the room, everything was seemingly under control. Upon closer inspection, however, they saw that Jerry was throwing a fit of some sort. He seemed to be angry about something.

'They beeped us for a temper tantrum?' Chase asked incredulously.

Suddenly Jerry threw himself halfway over the side of the bed and retched violently, shivers racking his body all the time. The three doctors stood and watched while two nurses tried to restrain him. Once he stopped throwing up he started screaming.

'What the hell – ' Chase breathed.

The man writhed and clutched his left side, sobbing in agony. 'It's his spleen,' Sam said. 'He must've ruptured it going over the side just now.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chase and Cameron were sitting at the table when Foreman walked in.

'No go on the hepatitis.'

'The guy's dying and doing it very quickly,' Chase said. 'He's not gonna last another hour at the rate he's going.'

'What if it is malaria like Sam said?'

'Typical,' Foreman said. 'You're only saying that because House is mistreating her a little.'

'You call eight hours of clinic on you first day a little?' she wanted to know pointedly. 'The guy had a blood transfusion…'

'Yeah, almost a year ago,' Chase reminded her. 'D'you know what the odds are that he kept it in his system all this time?'

'After working here this long you're still counting on odds? All I'm saying is that Sam might be right on this one. It can't do more harm if we treat him for it than if we don't treat him for it.'

Foreman looked around. 'Where is she, anyway?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam stood looking down at Jerry. He was only barely conscious, not enough to care about her presence. Taking a deep breath, she extracted a vial and a syringe from her pocket.

She closed her eyes for a second.

'Please don't let me lose my job over this…'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House…blah blah

**A/N: **This is more difficult than I thought, but I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for the

reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House's icy blue eyes narrowed.

'He's what?'

'Getting better,' Cameron repeated.

'What did you do to him?'

'Nothing! We had him on the meningitis medication – '

'Which you told me wasn't helping?'

'Yeah.'

'And now it's working?'

'Apparently. He says his nausea is much better and his headache is lessening. He's still a little yellow, but that seems to be getting better as well.'

House leaned back in his chair and tapped his cane against the floor.

'So you're telling me that he had less than an hour left and all of a sudden he's getting better? Just like that?'

Cameron shrugged. 'His spleen burst and he went into the OR and when he came out we had him back on antibiotics. The nurses say he wasn't looking too well when he came out, but then…' She shrugged again, omitting the part where they had told her about Sam entering the room and coming out a minute later. It was after this that the miraculous recovery had begun. And House was going to kill her if he found out.

House stopped tapping his cane and shot Cameron a suspicious glance.

'There's something you're not telling me.'

'Why – '

'Because you're a lousy liar. Spit it.'

Cameron returned his stare squarely.

'It's something to do with Sam, isn't it?' House's face turned mocking. 'I'm giving her a hard time and you feel you're responsible for it, so you have to protect her from anything else.'

She didn't say anything, but the answer was in her eyes.

House got to his feet and limped toward the door.

'Where is she now?'

'I don't know.'

Cameron watched wide-eyed as his back disappeared out of sight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Have you seen Sam?'

Wilson didn't look up from his work.

'Why do you ask?'

'When?'

'An hour? We started her brother on some new medication and she wanted to be there.' His eyes darted to House's face. 'What'd she do to you?'

'Not to me. My patient. She gave him something without my consent.'

'What, and now he's dead?'

'He's getting better.'

'That's awful.' Wilson's voice was dry. 'Doctors treating patients and getting them better. The world is really going down the drain, if you ask me.'

House's expression lightened slightly.

'Cameron told me about your reaction to Sam's diagnosis,' Wilson said, writing something down and then continuing. 'What was that all about? It sounded like a text book case of malaria and yet you didn't want to treat the guy.'

'It could've been something else.'

'But it could've been malaria. Normally you would've at least tested and treated him for it. What's different this time?' He got to his feet and House didn't answer, which drew his friend's attention for real. 'Wait a minute. Isn't this the first time the great doctor House _didn't_ make the final, correct diagnosis?' His mouth dropped open at House's continued silence. 'Are you out of your mind? You were willing to let a guy die just because you didn't diagnose him? How old are you?' With a disgusted look he stomped out of his office and left House glowering at the wall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam regarded her sleeping brother for a couple of seconds longer and then turned away to head out. Tomorrow was the day she faced the music. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she had to face her boss some time or another. Hopefully she would still have her job by tomorrow.

She carefully scanned the area around her and walked to the elevator. When she had one leg inside, she caught a glimpse of the tip of a cane. Her eyes trailed upward until they reached her employer's unimpressed face.

'Get in,' he ordered shortly when she withdrew her leg and made to run away.

With an inward wince she obeyed and watched with a sinking heart as the doors slid shut.

'What did you give him?'

'Quinidine.'

'Why not chloroquine?'

'What?' she asked in surprise.

'Chloroquine is the usual anti-malaria medication you give. Why did you give quinidine?'

She stared at him for a moment before answering, 'Most of the time, falciparum malaria is chloroquine-resistant.' The elevator came to a halt. 'Aren't you – '

'You take my clinic duty for the rest of the week. Capiche?'

'Yes, sir.'

As soon as the doors opened, she was gone in a flash. He watched her retreating back and his mouth twitched a little.

Then he limped out and through the exit doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House.

**A/N: **This is just an extended ending. As I reread it seemed a little blunt, so here goes!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam closed the door of the exam room behind her with a thankful sigh. That was the last of Doctor House's patients that _she _was obliged to see. He seemed to attract all the weirdest ones. It had been a week since she had been hired and she had taken things into her own hands, giving Jerry Hudson the correct medication without House's permission.

When the others had heard about her "punishment" they'd been shocked, to say the least. Obviously, they had expected her to get fired. To be honest, she had thought the same.

She grinned at a passing nurse, who called, 'Last day on House's job, right?'

'Right.'

'Pity. Now all the cases are gonna pile up again.'

Sam laughed and pushed the clinic door open on her way into the lobby. It was somewhat crowded, but that was not unfamiliar at this time of the day. Everyone was getting ready to go home. She ducked and dived until she reached the elevator, into which she got with another sigh. Only one stop before the office and then she was off.

The doors slid shut.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was seated at his desk, listening to the music on his iPod with closed eyes. His face was as haggard as always. Cameron paused in the doorway. She hated disturbing him when he was like this. It was always awkward. Just as she made to turn around and retreat, he opened his eyes. With an impatient movement he pulled the earpieces out and frowned questioningly.

'What?'

'It's been a week,' Cameron said slowly. 'I was only – '

'Coming to collect your dues. Right.' He leaned his head against the back of the chair and regarded her through half-closed lids. 'Smugness doesn't really suit you, you know.'

Her eyebrows shot up. 'It never suits the winner in the loser's eyes.'

'Ouch. That hurt my feelings.'

She smiled.

He grabbed his cane and got up to stand in front of her. 'You won the bet. Remember it for what it is. One bet. Just because you were right this time doesn't make you right about the rest of mankind.'

'What are you – '

'Just because Sam didn't let you down doesn't mean other people are gonna do the same all of a sudden.' He opened his wallet and rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for. 'I'm losing my mind. There's a ten dollar bill missing and I can't remember what I did with it.'

'Lunch?'

'Wilson paid.'

'Oh…'

He took out a hundred dollar bill and held it out to her. 'You know, if someone saw us now, they would be thinking very dirty thoughts.'

A chuckle drew their attention to Sam, who had just come into the room.

'What're you giggling at?' House snapped.

'Nothing. Here are the cola and the crackers you wanted.' She put them down on the table and turned to go into the next room, where Chase and Foreman were conversing.

'You just cost me a hundred bucks, Kid.'

She grinned impishly. 'I know.'

House's eyebrows shot up and Cameron flashed him another triumphant smile before joining her colleagues. He sat down again. They were all getting their things together to go home, swapping some final banter before heading off. Chase said something that made Foreman smirk, Cameron smile and Sam laugh.

She did that a lot. More than anyone he'd ever seen. Her mouth was always ready to smile and her eyes never allowed her face to look utterly serious. They were all still getting used to her.

After the others had gone, she grabbed her jacket and headed out into the hallway. He waited a few seconds before doing the same. He wanted to see where she was going, even though he actually knew. Wilson had told him the brother had dropped the meds.

He limped to the Oncology Ward, where he saw her disappear into a room. He went to stand against the wall and watched through the glass pane as Sam grinned at her brother. His young body was thin and worn out with the struggle against his illness, but his face lit up when he saw her. She held up a packet of peanut M&M's. One thing House had learned in the week, was that she never willingly shared her M&M's with anyone. Only with her brother, who was closest to her. Now, Liam nodded and slowly moved to one side of the bed so that she could sit beside him. They leaned back, propped against the pillows and popped M&M's while they laughed at the cartoons on TV.

House watched them for a long time before pushing away from the wall and walking away. It was dark out and his bike was waiting to take him home.


End file.
